


how michinari bends all his rules for a crush

by kaumari



Series: time is the change from stardust to bones [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, he's in DEEP, michinari doesn't know that tho, minor minor atsukita bc you KNOW i'm always on my bs, two types of cuddles in one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaumari/pseuds/kaumari
Summary: in which michinari is terrible at hiding his crush, aran is too nice to point that out, and ren is judgmental. it can't possibly get worse (he shouldn't have tempted fate).
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Ojiro Aran
Series: time is the change from stardust to bones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889728
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	how michinari bends all his rules for a crush

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and unedited bc i just wanted to get something out for arakagi,,,,i take full responsibility for anything wonky lmao

Saturday nights are not for the boys, of this Michinari is very clear. All his friends know that to attempt to drag him out of his burrito blanket on a Saturday is a death sentence, and that they should have their will written and graves dug if they want to take their chances. It’s 24 hours of uninterrupted Him Time, where he gets to lounge about watching anime in his most tattered, comfortable clothing and not have a single person except his roommate, Ren, judge him.

Or at least, it was going to be all of that until someone started knocking on their dorm door at 8:45. Being interrupted while making his go-to mac and cheese mix isn’t how he wanted the night to go. Ren is out with his own friends studying, since that’s something responsible college students do, which means Michinari has to answer the door. Because he likes to think he’s a nice guy, and nice guys answer the door politely even when they want nothing more than to slam it in the face of whoever came knocking.

Whoever he was expecting to see, it wasn’t Ojiro Aran, resident heartthrob of the university volleyball team and a man after Michinari’s own heart. His saccharine smile slips into open-mouthed shock as Aran rubs his neck.

“Hey Michinari, sorry to interrupt your Saturday.”

“It’s cool, fine. It’s fine,” he tries to say, stumbling painfully over his words. He clears his throat. “Uh, what did you need?”

Aran sighs. “I’m really sorry about this, but Kita has Atsumu over and I don’t think I can handle them gushing over each other for the whole night.”

“Kita? Gushing? Are you sure?”

“You’ve never had to see them in private, Michinari.” Aran’s eyes are dull with untold horrors, and Michinari decides to trust his word. “So yeah. I can’t go back to my dorm tonight, so could I crash on your floor?” It was then that he noticed the backpack Aran wore and the very obvious plaid blanket under his arm. His face warms as he realizes he was too distracted to notice them.

Saturdays are Him Time, and Michinari has never made an exception before. Unsurprisingly, he opens the door wider and says, “Come in.”

The smile Aran gives him is small, but it’s blinding all the same. “Thank you very much.”

“Did you eat already? I’m making mac and cheese if you want any.”

“Sure. It’s not in my diet plan, but I can take a cheat day.”

Michinari waves his hand flippantly. “One mac and cheese meal won’t ruin you, Aran, don’t worry. Look, there’s even some broccoli in it.” Aran scrutinizes his pan.

“They’re drowning in cheese, though.”

“Semantics.” He stirs it a few more times and grabs the bowls. “I was planning on watching a movie, do you wanna join?”

“I was planning on doing some anatomy studies, unfortunately.” Ah, he forgot. Aran is yet another responsible college student. Michinari is beginning to wonder how he made so many smart friends when he barely has the strength to crack open a textbook.

“Good luck then. If you finish and want to join my marathon, just come in.” He’s being ridiculous. His crush has made him lose all sense of reason, because there is no way Akagi Michinari, known hell-child when denied his alone time, would willingly offer up said alone time to be filled by someone else’s presence.

He’s made it through an hour of Ocean’s 11—he contends it’s the best Ocean’s movie and stands by that—when Aran slinks into his room. Michinari wordlessly scoots over on his bed to press up against the wall, and Aran sits down next to him. It’s a squeeze, with only enough space to put his laptop between them. Michinari isn’t complaining, and Aran is too polite to.

“Are you alright like this?” he asks anyway.

“This is good. Ocean’s 11? Didn’t peg you for heist thrillers.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know then,” he jokes.

“Maybe I’d like to,” Aran adds lightly. Michinari flushes and steadfastly keeps his eyes on his laptop screen.

“Well, we still have another two years. It’s only the start of our third year.”

“And volleyball every night for three hours.” They laugh when they inadvertently sigh in unison.

“Yeah, we do.”

They watch the rest of the movie mostly in silence, although Michinari breaks it to make a sarcastic or surprised comment about whatever logic they use to pull off the heist. His very vocal insistence that Tess should dump Terry Benedict makes Aran chuckle, and Michinari has the honor of hearing rumble through his body, courtesy of how his head slowly migrated to rest on Aran’s shoulder.

At around 10, Ren comes back, and he walks right in on Michinari’s embarrassingly soft situation. All of his unimpressed judgement is conveyed through a single raised eyebrow, although he is unerringly polite as he greets Aran. Michinari doesn’t even have the luxury of defending himself. Fortunately, his roommate runs on a tight schedule, and by 10:15 he’s assuredly dead to the world.

At 10:35, they’ve finished Ocean’s 11, and Michinari takes the opportunity to remove his laptop from his legs and stretch his legs. Aran is doing a valiant job of pretending like he isn’t seconds from falling asleep, and he feels vaguely guilty for keeping him up so long. Usually, he doesn’t go to sleep until past midnight. Usually, he doesn’t also have his crush in his bed.

“We should probably call it a night.” Michinari hesitates, and then figures it’s a now or never situation. “Probably not a great idea for you to sleep on the floor though. Our heating is shot, so it gets really cold. And I bet you’ve already sat on the couch. You wouldn’t want to be on that all night.”

Aran tilts his head questioningly. “Where else would I go?” He must be even more tired than he let on.

“Well, we can share my bed. It’ll be a bit of a hassle, but at least it’ll be a soft place to spend the night.”

“Oh.” There’s a silence as Aran deliberates. “That sounds alright. I’ll get my blanket so you don’t have to share.”

“Sounds good,” Michinari says, nodding absently. That worked? It couldn’t have. It was a ridiculous idea, and Aran surely had enough wits about him to know that.

They don’t say anything except a hushed good night as they get into the same bed, a laptop distance apart.

They don’t wake up a laptop distance apart. No, when Michinari forces open his eyes at 6 to get ready for 7 am practice, it’s to find that he is completely cocooned in Aran’s arms, with no way out without waking him. Which he needs to anyway, because it’s not going to be his fault their ace misses practice. But there’s a bone-chilling fear that comes with addressing this situation with the gloomy knowledge of his crush hanging over him.

“Michinari, stop moving,” Aran grumbles, adjusting his hold around Michinari’s waist. Without thinking, he does as asked, and then his brain finishes processing that Aran is, apparently, awake and strangely fine with cuddling.

“Uh, is this. Is this fine?”

“I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.” He knew there’d been something up with how easily Aran had agreed. “Now stop thinking, I want another five minutes before we need to get to the gym.”

“Right. Okay.” His meltdown can wait five more minutes, he figures. Cuddling is a much better option.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaumaridevi) \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kaumaridevi)!


End file.
